This invention related to multi-unit batteries formed by attaching together cell or battery units into an integral battery assembly.
Battery modules consisting of parallelepiped containers housing a plurality of cylindrical cells have been mechanically joined together using removable inserts fitting in corresponding dovetail grooves formed at the corner of each of the modular units. In this manner, certain arrays for batteries could be joined together, and electrical connections made across the top of the containers to form a battery of increased capacity and/or voltage. The primary drawback of this known battery assembly is poor vibration resistance. The individual cylindrical cells and the straps interconnecting the cells and/or containers may be damaged in vibration unless the cells fit perfectly tight within their respective containers. Moreover, the mechanical links joining adjacent containers or modules do not provide a vibration-proof connection between the modules i.e., the interconnection is not perfectly rigid particularly along the juxtaposed faces of the sides of the parallelepiped surfaces.
The battery assembly provided for in German Pat. No. 3133773 also provides for mechanical linkages between cells, however this structure merely nests together outer ridges extending vertically on the housing sidewalls, wihout direct attachment, and places any vibration load directly on the straps interconnecting the terminals of the cells.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a battery formed of multiple modular cell or battery housings joined together to form a rigid assembly highly resistant to vibration. It is another object to achieve such a rigid assembly directly between cell or battery monobloc units without the need to use intermediate linking members.